<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Execution Day by Donts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970280">Execution Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts'>Donts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Execution, Gen, Manhandling, Whumptober 2020, might be a bit more mature due to the theme of executions and all, no death actually occurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been found guilty of magic.</p>
<p>For Whumptober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Execution Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>catch me desperately trying to catch up on whumptober </p>
<p>Day 3<br/><strong>Manhandled | Forced to Knees <strong></strong></strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin winced awake as the creaky bars of his cell were swung open.</p>
<p>The guard cruelly smiled as he grabbed Merlin's arm, roughly pulling him up.</p>
<p>"It's your big day," The guard stated.</p>
<p>Merlin glared in response, earning a slap to the face.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look, boy!"</p>
<p>Merlin huffed then winced as cuffs were placed on his wrists. A gaggle of guards surrounded him and guided him through the castle halls.</p>
<p>The beating of drums was heard as Merlin exited the castle, his heart beating with them. The executioner's block came into his view, Merlin taking in a breath as he caught sight of it.</p>
<p>The citizens of Camelot whispered among each other, nervously glancing to Merlin, a known friend of the Prince.</p>
<p>Merlin kept his gaze down, his chains rattling with every step.</p>
<p>"Merlin!" Morgana shrieked, running out of the castle, attempting to reach him.</p>
<p>Merlin looked up to see tears running down her face. Knights attempted to restrain her, but she punched and kicked, getting out of their grasp everytime.</p>
<p>Merlin felt his own tears start to fall as Morgana got closer.</p>
<p>The guards surrounding Merlin turned their attention to the fast approaching ward, knowing if they hurt her the king would show no mercy.</p>
<p>Morgana shoved past them and wrapped Merlin into a hug, sobbing.</p>
<p>A distant "Restrain her!" from Uther was heard.</p>
<p>"They can't do this, Merlin," She sobbed, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault-" Morgana broke off into tears.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Morgana. It's going to be fine," Merlin whispered.</p>
<p>A series of apologies were heard as Gwen cut through the crowd and grabbed Morgana.</p>
<p>"Come on, 'Gana. You have to let go," Gwen whispered, tears of her own sliding down her rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>Morgana hesitantly let herself be taken away, disappearing back into the castle.</p>
<p>Merlin's walk continued, the guards now pushing and shoving him to walk faster.</p>
<p>Merlin was finally on the platform, facing the crowd. Arthur was in front.</p>
<p>He was teary eyed and angry. Merlin recounted the moment he was found guilty of sorcery. Arthur had begged and threatened his father to spare him, to just let Merlin flee.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will never forgive you for this!"<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Merlin weakly smiled at Arthur, before being abruptly pushed down to his knees.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Merlin winced at the ache in his knees before looking back up.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Please," Arthur mouthed, a tear finally slipping down his cheek.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Merlin smiled again and laid his head down on the block.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He winked. Arthur tensed in suspense.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The axe came down. A flash of gold. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Merlin had disappeared.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Arthur nearly collapsed with the amount of relief he felt. Many others looked quite the same. Most of the crowd seemed to be in disarray, looking around to see where the sorcerer had gone.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Uther clenched his fist and banged it on the stone in a fit of rage.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Merlin had escaped, and he was safe.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A life on the run rather suits him, don't you think?</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>